<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unity by xkcdBlackHat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162124">Unity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkcdBlackHat/pseuds/xkcdBlackHat'>xkcdBlackHat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>qui tacet consentire videture (who is silent consents) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Current Events, Poetry, Politics, US Capitol Riot January 6 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkcdBlackHat/pseuds/xkcdBlackHat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unity is not-</p><p>Unity is-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>qui tacet consentire videture (who is silent consents) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You say, you beg, you plead<br/>
You ask<br/>
<em>Unity. Unity, not division.</em><br/>
No<br/>
 <br/>
Unity is not <br/>
-sweeping under a rug<br/>
-pretending nothing happened<br/>
-letting them off<br/>
Unity is<br/>
-telling the truth<br/>
-condemning them<br/>
-honoring. your. oath.</p><p>Not this. <br/>
You who were silent<br/>
You who bent over<br/>
backwards<br/>
You who gave <br/>
and gave<br/>
and<br/>
gave.</p><p>You were silent<br/>
You consented<br/>
You have no say<br/>
in unity<br/>
in truth<br/>
in healing</p><p>We say, we ask, we plead<br/>
We tell<br/>
<em>Unity is not pretending </em><br/>
<em>it</em><br/>
<em>never</em><br/>
<em>happened.</em><br/>
It is burning out<br/>
those who chose<br/>
to overthrow <br/>
democracy<br/>
and<br/>
coming<br/>
together<br/>
to do that</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>